Am I Wrong?
by AiDyo
Summary: Kai dan Kyungsoo adalah namja kecil yang bersahabat erat. Suatu hari Kyungsoo kebingungan melihat senyum Kai yang perlahan menghilang, Kai 180 derajat berubah, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo membencinya. Padahal ada alasan di balik itu semua.. A KaiSoo Fanfiction!


_Apakah aku melakukan suatu kesalahan kepadamu?_

_Mengapa kau begitu?_

_Tak bisakah kau beritahu apa kesalahanku?_

_Bisakah kau kembali tersenyum seperti dahulu, Kai?_

* * *

><p>"Kai, besok Kyungsoo ulang tahun loh! Umur Kyungsoo besok 6!" pekik seorang namja mungil riang sambil terus menggerak-gerakkan namja di hadapannya. Tetapi lelaki yang digerakkan itu tetap diam, menghadap lurus ke depan, entah apa yang ia perhatikan, tetapi mata kecilnya itu terlihat kosong.<p>

"Kai?" namja kecil yang bernama Kyungsoo itu menggerakkan tangan mungilnya di wajah Kai –lelaki di sampingnya-, tetapi tetap tidak mendapat respon. Kyungsoo terdiam, lalu memandangi raut wajah Kai yang berbeda 180 derajat dari biasanya. Tangannya di lipat, pandangannya kosong dan matanya sayu, bibir mungilnya tidak memasang senyum yang selalu ada jika dia bersama Kyungsoo, wajahnya itu terlihat mati.

"Kai- Kai tidak mau datang ke pesta ulang tahun Kyungsoo, ya? Kyungsoo punya salah ya sama Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut menyedihkan. Ia kecewa Kai sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini, padahal ia sengaja mengundang Kai untuk hadir. Besok itu hari ulang tahunnya, yang hanya sekali setahun. Sangat istimewa, tetapi Kai seperti tidak peduli sedikitpun dengan hari istimewa itu..

"Kyungsoo mau Kai dataaaang! Kai harus dataaang!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil memukul-mukul tubuh Kai. Kai masih terdiam, tidak peduli jika namja disampingnya telah meneteskan banyak air mata.

"Kyungsoo cuma mau Kaiii! Hiks.. Kyungsoo nggak mau ada pesta tanpa Kaaaaaii! Hiiikks.."

Kai menoleh sesaat ke Kyungsoo, dilapnya lelehan air mata yang ada di pipi namja kecil itu, Kai tersenyum tipis, dibawanya Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukan hangat, diam-diam dia ikut meneteskan air mata, tetapi dengan cepat dihapusnya air mata itu.

"Kai.. Hiksss..akan datang, kan?" ucap Kyungsoo penuh harap di dalam pelukan Kai, Kai terdiam, memejamkan matanya, lalu dengan ragu ia mengangguk kecil.

Kyungsoo berhenti menangis, lalu ia tersenyum gembira karena Kai akan hadir di ulang tahunnya.

"Terimakasih Kai, Kyungsoo sayang Kai!" pekiknya, lalu kembali memeluk Kai. Kai tersenyum, dan membalas pelukan namja kecil itu.

* * *

><p>"Kyungsoo, berapa lama kau akan menunggu? Seharusnya pesta sudah dimulai dari 15 menit yang lalu," ucap eomma Kyungsoo sambil melirik ke jam tangan yang dipakainya. Appa Kyungsoo di sampingnya ikut mengangguk, mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan eommanya. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, kepalanya sibuk celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang yang belum nampak batang hidungnya sedari tadi.<p>

"Lihat sayang, tamu sudah berdatangan!" ujar Appa Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk ke tamu-tamu yang sudah sibuk mengambil beberapa cemilan dan minuman.

"Kai belum datang.." lirih Kyungsoo kecil. Wajahnya menunduk, menatap ke sepatu yang dipakainya, sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah dan akan mengeluarkan air mata. Ia tidak boleh menangis hari ini.. Jika ia menangis, ia akan terlihat jelek, ia tidak mau terlihat jelek di pesta ulangtahunnya.

"Kai pasti akan datang, 5 menit lagi Kyungsoo, jika ia tak juga kunjung datang, mau tak mau pesta ini akan kita mulai," ucap Eommanya lembut sambil mengusap pipi Kyungsoo. Appanya pun ikut tersenyum, lalu mencubit hidung mancung namja itu.

5 menit telah berlalu, tetapi sosok Kai tak juga kunjung datang, Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah saat MC sudah membacakan daftar acara.

'Semoga Kai datang, Kai pasti akan datang sebelum aku meniup lilin kan?' pikirnya berusaha menghibur diri. Padahal jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia juga ragu bahwa Kai akan hadir malam ini. Ia pikir Kai pasti marah karena ia membuat kesalahan besar, yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu..

Hingga acara selesai, Kai tidak muncul malam itu, Kyungsoo hanya bisa berpura-pura bahagia saat harus meniup lilin tanpa Kai, harus memotong kue tanpa Kai, harus membuka kado tanpa Kai, dan menyalami tamu yang akan pulang tanpa Kai, semuanya tanpa Kai, sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi. Benar-benar malam kelabu..

* * *

><p>"Kaaaaaiii!" pekik Kyungsoo serak, suaranya hampir habis karena sedari tadi sibuk meneriakkan nama itu. Eommanya di sampingnya hanya tersenyum, mengelus pundak namja itu lembut.<p>

**TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG!**

Kyungsoo memencet bel rumah Kai berulang kali, tak dipedulikannya etika dan tetangga yang merasa terganggu. Yang ada dipikiKainya hanya satu, sahabat tersayangnya, Kai.

"Kyungsoo, hentikan!" ucap eommanya setengah mengingatkan. Kyungsoo tersentak, lalu memeluk eommanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan tangisan yang akan keluar.

"Kai pasti akan baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo.." hibur eommanya sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

Suatu suara langsung menghentikan kegiatan eomma Kyungsoo yang sedang mengelus rambut anaknya,

"Cari keluarga Kim ya?" tanya salah seorang yeoja paruh baya yang baru saja pulang dari pasar. Sepertinya itu tetangga Kai.

Eomma Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Mereka kemana ya? Kok daritadi pintunya tidak kebuka?"

Tetangga Kai itu terdiam, lalu perlahan ia mendekat kearah mereka.

"Anda tidak tahu ya?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit, lalu meremas kuat baju eommanya.

"Keluarga Matsumuki pindah ke Amerika semalam. Rumah ini sudah dijual."

Kyungsoo terkejut setengah mati, badannya terasa tidak berdaya. Eomma Kyungsoo dengan sigap menggendong namja itu.

"Huwaaaaaaaa eommaaaaa!" teriak Kyungsoo parau.

"Kyungsoo butuh Kaaaaaiii! Kenapa Kai tega pergi ninggalin Kyungsooooo!"

"Hiiiikkksss.. Eommaa! Kai ninggalin hikss Kyungsoo tepat di hari ulang tahun Kyungsoo! Kai pembohong! Kai padahal udah hiiiks janji datang ke ulang tahun Kyungsoo!" raung Kyungsoo tiada henti. Dia berontak di dalam gendongan eommanya,

"Kai jahat hiiikss.. Kalau Kyungsoo punya salah sama Kai harusnya Kai bilang, hiiiikk jangan ninggalin hik Kyungsoo begitu sajaa!"

"Kyungsoo benci Kaaaaii!" pekiknya yang langsung disambung oleh tangisan yang sangat dahsyat.

_Kyungsoo berjanji, akan membenci Kai selamanya.._

* * *

><p>"Kai! Kai!"<p>

Kai tersentak dari lamunannya. Ditatapnya abangnya itu –Suho- dengan pandangan sedih.

"Jangan sedih terus Kai, ini semua demi kebaikanmu kan?" ucapnya pelan, mengusap rambut adik kesayangannya itu. Dibawanya Kai kedalam pelakan.

"Kalau kamu nggak ninggalin Kyungsoo gini, gimana kamu bisa sembuh, hmm?"

Kai tersenyum tipis, lalu memejamkan matanya.

Kai membenci ini! Kai benci dengan kanker yang tumbuh di otaknya! Kai benci! Kenapa harus ia yang mengalami ini? Seandainya ini tak terjadi, ia pasti bisa hidup bahagia bersama Kyungsoo, Kai benci! Kenapa ia harus meninggalkan Kyungsoo! Kenapa kanker itu memilih dirinya?!

"Kai, kita cari pengobatan yang bagus ya di Amerika. Nanti kamu pasti sembuh, habis sembuh, baru kamu ketemu lagi sama Kyungsoo, oke?"

Kai terdiam, lalu ia mengangguk perlahan. Mulut kecilnya sibuk berdo'a agar Kyungsoo tidak membenci dirinya yang pergi tanpa kabar. Apalagi ia tidak menjalankan janjinya untuk pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Kyungsoo.

Kai meneteskan airmatanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

'Maafkan Kai, Kyungsoo.. Kai juga ingin ke pesta Kyungsoo.. Tetapi Kai tidak bisa..' bathinnya di tengah senggukan kecil.

'Kai sayang Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo jangan benci sama Kai ya?'

_Tidak ada harapan untuk Kai, karena Kyungsoo, sudah membencinya mulai sekarang, dan untuk selamanya.._

* * *

><p><strong>END <strong>

**Maaf END dan Ceritanya sama sekali tidak elite, ini dapat ide dari foto Anime ntah apa (?) aku sama Kak Rin tantang-tantangan buat SF, dan jadilah inii :D**

**Review Juseyoooo~~~ JEBAAALL**


End file.
